The Photograph
by Jomel10
Summary: Starsky finds an old photo which brings back memories for him.


OK, I don't know where this came from. I guess I'm in a sombre mood. Not really how I planned to follow up Tough Love but there you go. I wrote it so I'd thought I'd share with you all. Sorry in advance.  
  
The Photograph By Jomel10  
  
I wasn't expecting to find this. I smiled. The picture I was holding held so many memories for me. Good ones and bad ones. I gazed down at the picture of my younger self, arms around the best friend I ever had, Kenneth Hutchinson. I turned the photograph over and noted the date. 17th April 1977. We had been in our prime then.  
  
I sighed. 1977. Two years before things had begun to turn sour. In 1979, following a big attempt on my life, I had been forced to quit the police force due to my injuries, leaving my partner out on the streets alone. Not that that had last long. Hutch just didn't feel right without his other half, his partner. He had refused the Captain's every effort to find him a new partner.  
  
"You can't replace Starsky," Hutch had growled.  
  
"I know that Hutch," Captain Dobey had replied, "But you can't be out there alone, you know that."  
  
"Then I'll do something about that." Hutch had told the Cap and that was the moment that we knew we had all truly reached the end of an era.  
  
Hutch allowed Dobey to give him a desk job for a year. I'd known this wasn't enough for him though. He was like me, he belonged on the streets. So, he decided to give that up too. He gave up the steady 9-5 job and healthy paycheck to return to my side, to resume our partnership. And that's what we planned to do. We weren't sure what we would do, as long as we were back together. That was all that mattered.  
  
What could have happened next, I'd never know.  
  
I looked back down at the photograph, staring into Hutch's smiling face. It shouldn't have ended the way it did. Didn't we use to talk about it Hutch? How we'd go out in a blaze of glory, together. Leaving the other behind that would be no good. So why did you go buddy? Why?  
  
Something about that day had started all wrong for me. I'd had one of those feelings of mine. I was going to Huggy's with Hutch and the Cap, for one last goodbye drink, on Hutch's last day in the force. It was supposed to be a party, celebrating the past and looking forward to a rosy future.  
  
We'd all drunk our fill, enjoying each other's company. You'd joked, 'this could be the last time'. Why did you have to say that buddy? The night came to an end far too quickly. We'd said our goodbyes to Huggy and the Cap and thanked them for the great night. We'd then walked out of The Pits together, into the night.  
  
My car was parked right outside, yours across the street. You made some remark about my Torino, typical really. You gave me a hug, both of us feeling that we'd lost something that day and we had. Little did I know though, I was about to lose something far more important. Part of my life was about to end.  
  
We said our goodbyes, words that will stay with me forever. I started to get in the Torino, grimacing in pain as I always did. The pain never has gone away completely. You were walking across the road, paused and then turned to look at me, to check on me. You had that same concerned look on your face that you always had when you knew I was hurting.  
  
Then, as loud as fireworks, I heard it, the squealing of tires and that terrible thunderous crash. That sound would live with me for the rest of my life. I didn't even have time to shout your name.  
  
I watched as your body was thrown up into the air. It was all over in a heartbeat, the friendship of a lifetime. Your neck was broken on impact and you were killed instantly. That was it, there was no more. You were gone by the time I reached you.  
  
I moved your blond hair out of your eyes and kissed your forehead. I could feel you beside me babe, then and I still can now. I know you're here, watching my back, as always.  
  
That was 20 years ago. I'm 60 now. It's been a long time to live without you Hutch. For some good years, I wanted to join you. Only the Cap and Huggy pulled me through. They made me go on. Told me it was what you'd have wanted. And I knew they were right. It was tough though, y'know?  
  
Then I met Clara. She gave me the strength and love I needed to piece my life back together. It was never right without you pal but I got on. I married her in 1983 and I know you were there. You stood right beside me in the church, as you should have been. You watched over us as we went through those first few tough years and you were there when Clara gave birth to our first child. You smiled over me as I kissed his forehead. His name? Kenneth. What else?  
  
Now, its time to move on again, we're leaving Bay City so I needed to go through some old stuff. And I found this photograph. I miss you Hutch, I always will. But I carried on with my life and I know you're proud of me buddy.  
  
I gotta go now Hutch, Clara's calling me; time to leave. Still, I'm only saying goodbye to this old city buddy, not you. I know you're right here, in my heart, with me. You always are.  
  
Me and thee partner, now and always.  
  
~*~ The End ~*~ 


End file.
